Burden
by duuuuudu
Summary: Kyuhyun mencoba meninggalkan semuanya untuk Sungmin KYUMIN FIC/YAOI/ONESHOT/ANGST/DLDR/RNR


**BURDEN **

**KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN**

Sembilan belas tahun—usia yang cukup muda bagi Kyuhyun untuk menyadari bahwa ia tidak begitu berguna hidup di dunia ini. Ayah Kyuhyun yang notabenenya hanya seorang single parent sepertinya sibuk untuk mengurusi segala macam tetek bengek perusahaan besarnya itu, membiarkan—atau lebih tepatnya tidak peduli—dengan hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Younghwan—nama ayah Kyuhyun—melepasnya hidup mandiri dengan setumpuk uang dan apartemen serta sebuah mobil mewah.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah peduli dengan hal tersebut. Ya, ia tidak peduli. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan uang ayahnya yang tak akan pernah habis itu dengan berluntang-lantung di kota Seoul, memamerkan kekayaannya selepas lulus dari SMA.

Kuliah? Kyuhyun tidak—belum—pernah berpikir ia akan mengambil perkuliahan setelah lulus dari SMA. Bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu melepas masa SMA adalah saat-saat terbaik saat ini.

Kyuhyun hanya begitu tidak peduli dengan langkah apa yang akan ia ambil selanjutnya. Ia selalu beranggapan hidupnya tidak begitu penting—sangat tidak penting malah. Sampai ia bertemu seorang pemuda manis dengan tubuh mungil dan mata bulat rubahnya yang sangat indah.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendengus sambil memandang ke sekelilingnya yang ternyata cukup sepi. Kyuhyun berdiri sambil menyandar malas di dinding stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Menunggu ternyata cukup menyebalkan, ia meninggalkan mobilnya dan lebih memilih kereta bawah tanah untuk menghindari kemacetan jalanan Seoul yang pagi ini tertutupi oleh salju.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan puntung rokok kesekiannya yang ia hirup ke tanah, menginjak itu sambil sedikit melamun lalu menyalakan rokok yang baru. Kyuhyun adalah seorang perokok berat yang lebih memilih sebatang rokok dibandingkan dengan sepiring makanan. Ia tahu rokok tidak sehat—sangat tahu.

Dua tahun yang lalu ia mengetahui jika ayahnya membenci seorang perokok. Sang ayah membenci seorang perokok dan ia yang membenci sang ayah. Ini bisa menjadi alasan pertama mengapa dua tahun belakangan ini Kyuhyun sudah mulai merokok tanpa henti.

Kyuhyun masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tidak menyadari seseorang yang berdiri agak jauh di sampingnya tengah terbatuk-batuk dengan keras. Hal itu menyentak pikiran Kyuhyun untuk kembali lagi ke dunia nyata. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melempar sisa rokoknya yang masih menyala ke tanah dan mencoba menghilangkan asap-asap dari rokoknya. Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat dengan jelas sosok yang masih terbatuk-batuk itu.

Dan Kyuhyun tidak berharap jika hatinya tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak.

Pemuda yang terbatuk keras ikut melongokkan wajahnya yang sedikit pucat untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tiba-tiba membeku. Kyuhyun tersentak ketika pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya dan dia batuk lagi, sangat menyakitkan kali ini.

Kyuhyun sangat panik ketika menyadari batuk itu tak berhenti setelah beberapa kali. Tangan mungil pemuda itu mencengkram dadanya dan tangan lainnya menutup mulutnya, masih terus terbatuk.

"A—apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat berpikiran mungkin ia dapat membantu dan setelah itu ia akan meminta maaf karena telah merokok di tempat umum yang membuat pemuda manis ini terbatuk—sampai ketika sang pemuda manis mendorongnya menjauh dengan tangan lemahnya. Membuat Kyuhyun diam seketika tanpa ekspresi untuk mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

Ini adalah sebuah penolakan pertama yang pernah Kyuhyun terima dalam hidupnya. Pemuda itu baru saja menolak Kyuhyun yang berniat ingin membantunya!

Kyuhyun terus mengumpat dalam hati mengutuk apa yang salah pada dirinya, ia hanya mencoba membantu. Kyuhyun melirik lagi ke arah pemuda tadi yang masih terbatuk, ia melihat pemuda tersebut meraih tas punggungnya dan merogoh ke dalam mencari sesuatu.

Kemarahan Kyuhyun hilang seketika saat pemuda itu telah menemukan sebuah inhaler dari tasnya, mendekatkan benda tersebut ke mulutnya dengan tangan gemetar. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun dan sedikit berdoa agar benda tersebut dapat berguna dengan baik. Kyuhyun menyaksikan pemuda mungil itu menutup matanya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Terus menerus seperti itu sampai akhirnya helaan nafas pemuda tadi kembali normal, pemuda itu tampak lebih baik sekarang dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun ingin berterima kasih pada siapapun itu yang telah menemukan inhaler.

"Apa—apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati—tidak ingin didorong menjauh untuk kedua kalinya.

Pemuda manis itu mengerjapkan mata indahnya dengan lemah lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya khawatir. "Aku—aku baik-baik saja...maafkan aku—tadi mendorongmu"

"Tidak apa-apa—maksudku itu—itu adalah kesalahanku."

Sebelum pemuda manis tadi membalas, tanpa mereka sadari kereta telah tiba dan pintu telah terbuka. Kyuhun merasa seperti ia belum menjadi kembali dirinya sendiri saat pemuda manis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar jika kereta telah tiba.

"Kau naik?" Pemuda mungil itu memecah keheningan dengan cepat dan segera mengalihkan langkahnya.

"A—aku akan naik taksi saja." Jawab Kyuhyun tidak ingin pemuda manis itu terganggu lagi dengan dirinya yang berbau asap rokok pekat.

"Baiklah—dan tadi itu sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu. Terima kasih." Ucap pemuda manis itu sambil tersenyum hangat dan pintu kereta pun tertutup. Senyuman yang tak akan pernah Kyuhyun lupakan seumur hidupnya yang membosankan ini.

.

.

.

.

Minggu-minggu yang Kyuhyun miliki berakhir dengan sangat lambat. Pemuda manis dengan mata bulat itu telah mengusik pikirannya. Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun mulai mengingatkan dirinya untuk terus hati-hati saat dia ingin merokok di tempat umum. Ia akan melirik sekeliling dengan gugup, berharap tidak akan ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba batuk dengan keras karena dia merokok, lalu menghembuskan asap nya perlahan—walaupun itu tidak berguna sama sekali karena kesempatan yang ia miliki untuk bertemu si pemuda manis yang sakit itu satu banding jutaan.

Hari senin di musim dingin yang Kyuhyun benci pun datang kembali. Hari dimana ia harus memikirkan masalah masa depannya dan keluar dari hidup-tidak-bergunanya. Menyadari bahwa ia lupa menset alarm pukul delapan pagi, jadi sambil mengumpat-ngumpat dengan mata tertutup ia pun berjalan dengan malas ke kamar mandi.

Ini adalah minggu ketiga dimana wajah si pemuda manis itu masih betah berada di dalam pikirannya, entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah berhenti berpikiran mengenai kesehatannya. Banyak pertanyaan mengkhawatirkan terus berputar-putar di kepalanya seperti—

_Apakah ia memiliki penyakit asma yang sangat buruk? _Atau

_Apakah inhaler-nya berguna dengan baik? Apakah ada seseorang yang merokok di dekatnya_

_dan membuatnya terbatuk lagi? Apakah keadaannya baik-baik saja?_

Ya, hal-hal seperti itu yang terus memenuhi pikirannya.

Kyuhyun bisa gila jika terus seperti ini! Jadi, beberapa hari yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk mendaftar di salah satu universitas dekat apartemennya—bagus atau tidaknya ia tak peduli—lalu membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengambil jurusan kedokteran karena setahunya saat SMA dulu nilainya tidak pernah buruk dan terbilang bagus malah.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berusaha tidak peduli dengan bisik-bisik kagum di sekelilingnya sejak ia memarkirkan mobilnya di lapangan luas universitas. Seharusnya Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian kali ini, ia tak mau repot-repot mempunyai teman apalagi seorang pacar saat pikirannya dipenuhi oleh pemuda manis yang sakit itu, for god's sake dia bahkan belum terdaftar disini.

Kyuhyun terus merasa ada sedikit rasa aneh di tenggorokkannya sampai menyadari bahwa tadi pagi ia belum merokok sama sekali. Kyuhyun meraba kantung celananya dan bernafas lega ternyata ia tak lupa membawa sekantung rokok.

Berhenti melangkah, Kyuhyun mengambil pemantik di kantung mantel tebalnya dan mencoba menyalakannya di tengah udara Seoul yang pagi ini sangat dingin. Kyuhyun terus mendengus saat pemantiknya seperti tidak berguna di udara dingin ini. Akhirnya setelah beberapa kali mencoba dan akhirnya pemantik itu pun berguna, Kyuhyun mengangkat dan mendekatkan benda itu ke wajahnya. Dia hampir tersedak ketika seseorang yang familiar lewat di dekatnya.

"Hey—" Kyuhyun memanggil—hampir berteriak—tanpa berpikir. Sosok yang dipanggil itu terus berjalan, sepertinya tidak sadar jika panggilan tadi adalah untuknya. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal lalu dengan tidak sopan Kyuhyun meraih lengannya.

Sosok itu tampak terkejut saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pegangan kasar lengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun—sekali lagi terkesima dengan mata rubah yang menyapa pandangannya. Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun melihat kedua bola mata indah itu terlihat sangat lelah,

"A—ah kau..."

Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu bermaksud untuk melepaskan cekalan lengan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun terlalu keras kepala untuk melepaskan kaitan lengannya dengan pemuda manis itu.

"Apa kau masih mengingatku?"

_Lebih lembut Cho Kyuhyun! Dia berbeda, dia sangat berbeda _

"A—ah ya, tentu! Waktu itu di stasiun bawah tanah bukan?" Dan Kyuhyun pun sekali lagi merasa seperti tercekik saat melihat ulasan senyum indah yang terukir di bibir M-shape si pemuda manis. Tapi dengan cepat senyuman itu hilang dan digantikan oleh batuk yang tiba-tiba datang.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Apa kau flu? Kenapa masih terbatuk seperti itu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?"

Sambil mengumpat-ngumpat dalam hati—menyadari perhatiannya begitu berlebihan, Kyuhyun membantu mengusap-usap punggung lelaki mungil tersebut sampai batuknya mereda.

"Um yeah, kau tahu? Udara dingin bagi seorang penderita asma? Itu buruk." Ia tersenyum dengan tulus lagi.

Kyuhyun belum ingin membahas kemungkinan terburuknya mengenai asma yang dimiliki si pemuda mungil. Kyuhyun belum siap untuk menambah kadar kekhawatirannya.

"Jadi—" Kyuhyun jeda sejenak lalu mengendurkan tanpa melepas kaitan lengannya "Kau mahasiswa disini?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk sambil terus mengulas senyum manisnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ehm—hampir" Kyuhyun menjawab ragu-ragu "Jadi, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda itu sedikit membelalakkan matanya memandang Kyuhyun cukup lama tapi dengan cepat mata itu melembut lagi dan ia menganggukan kepalanya "Y—ya aku baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun terus mencoba mengontrol dirinya dari kedua bola mata si pemuda yang sangat membuat pandangannya kabur itu. "...Cho Kyuhyun."

"A—ah namamu?" pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Ya, namamu?"

Ia tersenyum sebelum menjawab "Aku Lee Sungmin"

Kyuhyun membalas tersenyum dan ia masih menyadari jika lengan mereka masih terkait satu sama lain. "Apa kau mau mengantarku ke ruangan ini? Aku ingin mendaftar. Dan kurasa kau lebih tahu disini."

_Lebih lembut Cho Kyuhyun_—ringis batin Kyuhyun.

"Um, tentu. Ayo"

Kyuhyun merasa lebih tenang saat berada di dalam koridor gedung universitas ini, udara dingin sangat tidak baik bagi Lee Sungmin. Ia dan Sungmin sempat mengobrol beberapa saat, dan belakangan Kyuhyun ketahui jika Sungmin mengambil jurusan seni. Jam perkuliahan Sungmin juga sangat sebentar, Sungmin membatasi dirinya agar tidak berada terlalu lama diluar rumah karena asma-nya.

"Tunggulah disini. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Perintah Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedang ia suruh duduk di sekitar ruangan ia mendaftar.

Sungmin berniat menolak sampai ia menyadari sosok Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dibalik pintu dan ia tahu jika pergi begitu saja akan sangat tidak sopan namanya, jadi dengan patuh Sungmin menunggu sampai Kyuhyun selesai dengan urusannya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu lalu menarik lengan Sungmin lembut menuju tempat parkir.

"Kedokteran, hm?" Ucap Sungmin polos memecah keheningan sejenak di dalam mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu-ragu "Kau hebat bisa langsung diterima seperti itu." Ucap Sungmin tulus.

"Apakah penghangat mobilnya bekerja dengan baik untukmu?"

Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja Kyuhyun. Dan aku senang kau tidak berbau tembakau hari ini"

Kyuhyun terkejut menyadari dirinya yang ternyata belum merokok sejak pagi tadi. Sungmin seperti mengambil alih hal-hal penting dalam hidup Kyuhyun.

"Ah ya, aku belum merokok pagi ini." Ujar Kyuhyun gugup

Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin di sisi jalan—Sungmin berkata jika rumahnya sudah dekat. Kyuhyun setuju setuju saja, mengingat Sungmin butuh privasi dari orang yang baru dikenalnya. Dan Sungmin pun dengan tulus mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin mungkin adalah alasan mengapa Cho Kyuhyun—tanpa disengaja berubah menjadi seorang stalker.

Kyuhyun bahkan tahu semua jam perkuliahan Sungmin, satu universitas dengan Sungmin membuatnya lebih mudah untuk mengawasi. Kyuhyun belum mempunyai alasan apapun untuk bisa mengobrol lagi dengan Sungmin, ia hanya tidak ingin jika Sungmin akan menghindarinya jika ia bertindak buru-buru.

Pernah suatu waktu Sungmin membeku selama beberapa menit di hadapannya saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba meminta nomor ponselnya dengan alasan aku-ingin-mengenalmu-lebih-jauh, Kyuhyun hampir saja menyerah saat itu tapi kemudian Sungmin mengangguk dan lalu memberikan nomor ponselnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Jika Sungmin membutuhkan sekitar limabelas sampai dua puluh menit dalam membalas pesan Kyuhyun, maka Kyuhyun hanya membutuhkan tiga detik untuk membalas balik. Apakah ini terlalu berlebihan?

Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

Sebuah deringan ponsel membangunkan tidur nyenyak Kyuhyun di Senin berawan pagi itu, Kyuhyun dengan malas meraih ponselnya lalu mengernyit saat ia tahu jika ayahnya yang menelepon.

Setelah berbasa-basi sedikit mengenai apa kabarmu apa kabarku, ayah Kyuhyun—dengan nada bahagianya menunjukan rasa senang saat mengetahui jika Kyuhyun sudah terdaftar dalam sebuah universitas dan mengambil jurusan kedokteran, ayahnya mengatakan jika sekali-sekali Kyuhyun harus mengunjungi rumah sakit besar miliknya dan ia berharap jika Kyuhyun mau mengurusnya jika sudah lulus nanti.

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan seadanya dan dia berjanji akan pergi ke rumah sakit itu saat jadwal perkuliahannya sedang senggang, dan ayah Kyuhyun pun mengiyakan dengan bahagia. Apa yang akan ayahnya lakukan jika ia tahu mengenai Sungmin nanti?

Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

.

.

.

.

Belakangan Kyuhyun tahu jika Sungmin ternyata lebih tua darinya dua tahun. Tapi dibanding dengan memangilnya 'Sungmin-hyung' maka Kyuhyun tetap bertahan pada 'Sungmin-ah'

Ini hari Sabtu dan Kyuhyun tak punya kegiatan apapun untuk dilakukan. Bar milik temannya—tempat biasa ia hang-out sedang tidak dibuka minggu ini, lagipula Kyuhyun sedikit malas untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Setelah menghisap rokok kesekiannya di ruang tamu luasnya sambil menonton televisi, Kyuhyun memutuskan jika ia akan pergi untuk mengunjungi rumah sakit milik ayahnya. Bagaimana pun juga ia sudah berjanji bukan?

Jadi Kyuhyun dengan yakin memakai mantel tebalnya dan meraih kunci mobilnya menuju rumah sakit tersebut.

Kyuhyun meraih sebatang rokok yang berada di dashboard mobilnya lalu hampir saja mengambil sebuah pemantik dari kantong mantelnya saat ia melihat sosok Sungmin berjalan di trotoar dengan gestur memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang dilapisi mantel.

Tanpa berpikir, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Sungmin. Sungmin yang sepertinya terkejut melihat Kyuhyun mengatakan jika ia ingin pergi ke rumah sakit(milik Kyuhyun) untuk regular check-up nya. Dan berakhir dengan Sungmin yang duduk nyaman di mobil hangat Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Kyuhyun

"Ya,tentu saja. Hanya check up." Sungmin tersenyum, terbiasa dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"Um..apa yang akan kau lakukan di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat "Hanya untuk observasi saja. Begitulah. Aku seorang calon dokter bukan?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin menemui dokter dan Kyuhyun sedikit bersyukur dokter itu tak mengenalinya yang anak seorang pemilik rumah sakit ini.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku." Ujar Sungmin

"Apa kau benar baik-baik saja? Dokter itu mengatakan..."

"Eh? Kurasa hal ini tidak perlu diceritakan bukan?" potong Sungmin "Kurasa aku memakan sesuatu yang didalamnya berisi kacang. Dan itu membuatku terbatuk-batuk"

"Kau tidak bisa memakan kacang?" tanya Kyuhyun lalu dibalas dengan anggukan Sungmin.

Mereka berjalan di lorong rumah sakit, Kyuhyun mengatakan jika Sungmin harus menemaninya berkeliling sebentar.

"Lalu kacang akan membuatmu batuk, dan batuk akan memicu asma-mu kambuh?"

"Benar."

"Jadi, uh.. Apakah ada makanan lain lagi yang akan membuatmu seperti itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya ragu ragu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya mengenai itu?" kekeh Sungmin "Um bukan makanan kukira...rokok dan parfum yang berlebihan, debu, udara dingin, oh minuman dingin juga. Dan oh tuhan banyak sekali bukan?"

"Bagaimana dengan udang?"

"Udang?..."

"Apakah udang membuatmu seperti itu?"

"Oh? Tidak Kyuhyun-ah" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, uh begini—ada sebuah restoran seafood milik temanku—dekat dari sini dan—yeah aku berpikiran untuk mengajakmu pergi kesana suatu saat nanti—jadi..."

Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan nada gugup dalam setiap perkataannya pada Sungmin—padahal ia tak pernah gugup sebelumnya—

"Kyuhyun-ah—" Ujar Sungmin terkejut

"Aku—" Kyuhyun memotong dengan tiba-tiba. Dia belum siap mendapat jawaban yang bukan 'Ya'. "Aku berjanji akan memesan area bebas rokok, Sungmin-ah."

"Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin berkata dengan sedikit keras. Kyuhyun menatap intens mata indah Sungmin "Kau sangat baik sekali, tapi kita—kita baru saja—baru saja bertemu bukan?"

Tatapan Kyuhyun menjadi kosong seketika, banyak kalimat yang berputar-putar dalam pikirannya untuk ia ungkapkan pada Sungmin seperti _tapi itu sudah minggu ke berapa sejak kita bertemu pertama kali bukan? _Atau _ya, aku tahu kita baru saja bertemu. Aku berpikiran mungkin sebuah dinner adalah awal yang baik untuk kita. _Tapi pada akhirnya blasss semua perkataan itu hilang begitu saja, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Sungmin tidak ingin terburu-buru. Itu sudah jelas.

"Aku tahu. Aku—aku minta maaf. Bisakah—bisakah kau memikirkannya sekali lagi? Aku menunggu."

Tatapan Sungmin melembut disertai iringan senyuman manisnya.

"Tentu tentu."

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Kyuhyun menyadari jika mengirim pesan pada Sungmin sudah menjadi suatu rutinitas penting baginya.

Kyuhyun tahu—atau ia yang memberi tahu dirinya sendiri, bahwa Sungmin belum sepenuhnya menolak mengenai dirinya. Pemuda manis itu hanya membutuhkan waku untuk memikirkan ajakan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menyetujuinya.

Tapi ini sudah lebih dari seminggu, berapa lama lagi Kyuhyun harus menunggu? Satu minggu lagi? Satu bulan? Atau mungkin

Selamanya?

Kyuhyun hampir gila memikirkan itu! Kyuhyun tak bisa mengelak bahwa ia ingin terus bertemu Sungmin setiap harinya. Jika ajakan makan malam itu terlalu berlebihan, maka mereka bisa pergi hanya sebagai teman, atau sebagai apapun yang Sungmin mau. Apapun Kyuhyun terima asal ia dapat bertemu dan mengobrol lagi dengan Sungmin—karena bertemu saat mereka berada di universitas kemungkinannya sangat kecil karena Kyuhyun yang lumayan sibuk dengan perkuliahannya—

Saat itu pukul delapan pagi, dan Kyuhyun rasa ia terlalu pagi untuk memasuki kelas pertamanya di hari Jumat. Mengingat ia belum makan sejak pagi jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke cafetaria dan membeli beberapa roti isi dan dua kaleng soda.

Kyuhyun menatap ke sekeliling ruangan kafetaria, lalu melihat banyak gadis yang dengan cepat mengangkat tas mereka dari bangku kosong di sebelahnya berharap mungkin Cho Kyuhyun—si mahasiswa tampan calon dokter—mau duduk disebelahnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak menggubris hal itu, ia berjalan sedikit ke arah sudut kafetaria dan mengerjapkan matanya senang. Instingnya memang tak pernah salah.

"Terlalu pagi, huh? Kyuhyun-ah?" Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun mengambil tempat di hadapannya.

"Aku rasa—aku besok akan terus berangkat sepagi ini."

Sungmin terkekeh menanggapi Kyuhyun, "Kau tahu? Kau tidak berbau asap rokok pagi ini." Ujar Sungmin

"Aku belum merokok pagi ini." Kyuhyun menjawab seraya mengedipkan matanya. Dia tidak merokok? Dia melakukannya?

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya kagum. "Itu sangat bagus. Maksudku—itu sehat. Saat pertama kali bertemu bau asap rokok di tubuhmu sangat buruk sekali, ingat? Dan besoknya aku harus menemui dokter karenamu." Ujar Sungmin sambil tertawa

Kyuhyuun menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tahu. Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan salahmu. Aku tak tahu mengapa memilih naik kereta saat itu dibandingkan bus."

Kyuhyun meringis senang dalam hati. Kenapa hari itu ia memilih meninggalkan mobil mewahnya dirumah?

Sungmin memainkan sebotol air mineral di depannya. Dia baru saja mengatakan ingin pergi sampai Kyuhyun berkata

"Apa kau sudah memikirkannya?"

"Um? Tentang apa?"

"Tentang restoran seafood?" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu "Atau, jika kau tidak suka seafood, kita bisa pergi ke tempat lain. Kita bisa pergi ke sebuah kafe jika kau mau. Atau jika kau tidak suka kopi, kita bisa pilih tempat lain."

Kyuhyun tidak peduli lagi jika perkataannya tadi terdengar sangat berlebihan dan bodoh. Dia hanya ingin—sekali lagi hanya ingin—untuk bisa pergi berkencan dengan pemuda menawan yang ada di hadapannya ini. Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk bisa meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa ia betul-betul serius? Apakah ia harus menunggu lagi?

Ekspresi Sungmin tak dapat dibaca. Dan jujur saja Kyuhyun tidak rela jika ia mendapat jawaban 'biarkan aku memikirkannya' lagi.

"Jika aku bilang tidak..." Sungmin memulai

"Jika kau bilang tidak, aku akan mencoba mengerti. Tapi aku akan terus mengirim pesan padamu."

"Jika aku bilang ya, apakah kau akan berhenti mengirim pesan?"

Kyuhyun membeku di tempat lalu memberikan Sungmin tatapan horor "...A—aku tak bisa mengirim pesan untukmu?"

Sudut mata Sungmin sedikit mengerut lalu kemudian sebuah tawa terdengar. Sungmin tertawa "Oh Kyuhyun-ah. Kau benar-benar sesuatu..."

Kyuhyun hampir saja kehilangan dirinya saat ia mendengar tawa indah yang mengalun dari bibir Sungmin. Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin berhenti tertawa dan sedikit mengangguk,

"Jadi...?" Kyuhyun mendesak akhirnya.

"Hm?"

"Apakah itu berarti ya?" Kyuhyun terlihat khawatir

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya sebentar dan mengangguk malu-malu "...baiklah"

"Baiklah?"

"...ya, baiklah."

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa mengirim pesan padamu lagi, atau baiklah, aku akan pergi denganmu?"

Sungmin tertawa lagi. "Yang kedua, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun seperti belum kembali sadar untuk sesaat. Ia mengerjapkan matanya "Kau—kau benar-benar akan pergi denganku?"

"Apa kau berubah pikiran?" kekeh Sungmin

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang "Aku berjanji, aku akan memesan non smoking area Sungmin."

Senyum Sungmin melebar "Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah"

"Kalau begitu..uh, bagaimana jika jam tujuh malam ini? Aku akan menjemputmu. Kau bisa mengirim alamat mu nanti di pesan."

"Baiklah."

Pembicaraan mereka berakhir dengan Sungmin yang melambaikan tangannya berkata ia ada kelas pada jam ini.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlalu terlihat excited. Ia tak ingin dilempar oleh bungkusan roti oleh orang-orang yang menganggapnya sudah gila dan membuat keributan.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Kyuhyun benar-benar memesan ruangan bebas asap rokok.

Siwon—si pemilik restoran—tak tahan mendengar rengekan Kyuhyun saat beberapa jam yang lalu ia mengabarkan bahwa ruangan itu sudah dipesan oleh seseorang, dan Siwon menjanjikan akan memberi tempat terbaik unuk Kyuhyun sebagai gantinya.

Tapi Kyuhyun yang dasarnya keras kepala terus meminta—merengek—untuk bisa mendapatkan ruangan itu. Ia mendesak Siwon dengan berkata '_Sungmin tidak bisa tahan dengan asap rokok' _atau '_dinner kali ini sangat penting untukku, Siwon Hyung!' _lalu Siwon tertawa dengan keras.

"_Jadi namanya Sungmin. huh?" _Tanya Siwon seraya terkekeh geli. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Kyuhyun untuk menyadari bahwa ini adalah sebuah jebakan. Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan hal tersebut selama ia ternyata bisa memesan area itu. Hanya saja Kyuhyun memutuskan bahwa ia harus memukul Siwon nanti. Ya, nanti.

Kyuhyun dapat menemukan alamat flat milik Sungmin dengan cepat. Sungmin menyambut Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyuman. Dan dengan adanya senyuman itu, Kyuhyun yakin bahwa malam ini akan berjalan dengan baik.

Mereka sampai di restoran milik Siwon beberapa menit kemudian. Siwon menaikturunkan alisnya saat ia melihat Kyuhyun masuk dengan Sungmin di sebelahnya. Tapi Kyuhyun dengan kurang ajarnya memutuskan untuk menganggap Siwon tak ada dan menggiring Sungmin ke ruangan pesanannya.

"Tempat ini bagus sekali." Komentar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan sedikit seringai tercetak di bibirnya.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya. Siwon hyung memang mempunyai selera yang bagus."

"Siwon hyung?"

"Ah ya, dia temanku."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan intens, tapi sepertinya Sungmin tidak sadar dengan tatapan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kibum—pacar Siwon—datang ke meja mereka dengan membawa sebuah note dan pulpen. Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Siwon. Berpura-pura tak mengenal Kibum sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hai, Kyuhyun-ah. Siap untuk memesan?"

Sungmin tersenyum pada Kibum saat Kyuhyun seolah-olah bertingkah tak mendengar apa-apa. Kibum merekomendasikan beberapa makanan terbaik yang restoran mereka miliki da Sungmin mendengarka dengan baik, lalu memesan apa yang direkomendasikan Kibum sebelumnya. Kibum pun meninggalkan meja mereka setelah Kyuhyun memberi _Aku pesan seperti biasa_.

Keheningan yang menenangkan melingkupi mereka. Dengan Sungmin yang terus menatap sekitar dan Kyuhyun yang terus mengagumi setiap inci wajah indah Sungmin.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Kibum kembali dengan makanan yang mereka pesan. Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya heran, setahunya Kibum **tidak pernah** menjadi seorang pelayan disini. Kyuhyun sangat yakin, jika Kibum hanya ingin tahu mengenai Sungmin. Mata Kyuhyun melirik ke sudut saat ia melihat Siwon yang mendengus menatap mereka ingin tahu.

"Selamat menikmati." Ujar Kibum seraya memberikan kedipan mata untuk Kyuhyun lalu pergi.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Sungmin masih menatap Kibum yang berjalan ke arah sudut dimana Siwon berdiri, dan sedikit terkejut saat Kibum dan Siwon menyadari tatapannya lalu memberi sebuah lambaian tangan.

"Apakah mereka teman-temanmu?"

"Tidak kenal." Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal lalu menghela nafas. "Apa kau merasa terganggu?"

"Tidak, mereka terlihat sangat...baik." Sungmin melayangkan tatapannya lagi ke arah pasangan itu. Lalu dengan cepat berbalik saat ternyata Kibum dan Siwon sedang berciuman. "Selamat makan, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Selamat makan, Sungmin."

Mereka menikmati makan malam dengan keheningan yang menyenangkan, sesekali Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin yang terlihat sangat manis dalam mengunyah makanannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Sungmin yang terbatuk-batuk. Kyuhyun seketika panik. Ia meraba ke dalam tas punggung yang Sungmin bawa dan dengan cepat mengeluarkan inhaler miliknya. Kyuhyun dengan cekatan memberi Sungmin minum perlahan dan kemudian pemuda manis itu meraih sebuah inhaler di tangan Kyuhyun lalu mendekatkannya ke wajah dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Apa—apa yang terjadi?"

"Kurasa—kurasa ada sebuah—sebuah kacang di—disana. Maaf—maafkan aku." Ujar Sungmin terbata-bata.

"Kau seharusnya tidak meminta maaf." Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, matanya masih menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang?"

Sungmin mengangguk lelah.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memutuskan dengan tegas bahwa ia akan mengantar Sungmin sampai ke flatnya, walaupun Sungmin menolak ia tetap bersikeras. Ketika sampai, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Maaf. Seharusnya aku memastikan tak ada kacang disana."

"Tak apa Kyuhyun-ah. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Lain kali aku akan benar-benar memastikan untuk makananya, Sungmin."

Jeda sesaat. "A—apa? Lain kali?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Kyuhyun mendengar helaan nafas berat Sungmin "Kyuhyun-ah kau masih sangat muda. Aku sangat yakin jika banyak orang-orang hebat disekelilingmu yang menginginkan untuk keluar denganmu. Orang-orang yang..um, sehat."

"Tapi—"

"Aku nantinya hanya akan menjadi beban untukmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Maksudku—yah makan malam tadi sangat menyenangkan, dan kau sangat baik mau mengajakku keluar malam ini. Untuk kali pertama ini, mungkin akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku yakin kau tidak akan menyukai yang kedua kalinya Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku hanya—aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa."

"Aku tidak—aku tidak mengerti—" ujar Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

"Tidak apa, kau tak harus mengerti. Tapi aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk membalas perkataan Sungmin. Kepalanya terus memutar kata-kata penolakkan Sungmin. Tadi itu memang sebuah penolakan bukan?

Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya seperti pecah berkeping-keping—lagi, tapi kali ini rasanya lebih menyakitkan.

Bibir milik Kyuhyun bergetar saat Sungmin menggeser dirinya keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun dan berkata terima kasih untuk segalanya.

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Tapi mungkin, itu sebagian besar karena Kyuhyun tidak mau.

.

.

.

.

Minggu-minggu setelahnya dengan cepat berlalu dan Kyuhyun masih belum sembuh dari suatu hal yang disebut 'patah hati'.

Yesung—salah satu teman dekat Kyuhyun yang merasa jengah dengan Kyuhyun yang akhir-akhir ini lebih terlihat seperti mayat hidup, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke pub pinggiran kota miliknya pada jumat malam.

Kyuhyun menyerah dan hanya menanggapi malas-malasan ajakan—seretan Yesung. Ia menatap sekeliling pub dan teman-temannya dengan ogah-ogahan, tak berpikiran sama sekali untuk menyingkirkan Sungmin dari dalam pikirannya. Sungmin yang sangat cantik dengan mata bulat indahnya, rambut halus cerahnya, dan bibir tebal pinknya, dan—

Oh tuhan. Yang benar saja! Kyuhyun merasa lebih menyedihkan lagi saat ia menyaksikan Kibum yang berada di pangkuan Siwon dan lengan Yesung yang membungkus protektif pinggang mungil Ryeowook.

Ia ingin melakukan hal-hal seperti itu juga pada Sungmin. Sungminnya sangat cantik dengan mata bulat indahnya, rambut halus cerahnya, dan bibir tebal pinknya.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat pendiam malam itu.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Kyuhyun. "Kita semua tahu kau tak bisa lepas dari rokok, tapi malam ini kau terlihat...berbeda. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap balik Ryeowook dengan pandangan kosong dan memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab.

"Aku pikir...aku pikir kau akan membawa pemuda manis itu kesini." ujar Kibum "Kalian terlihat sangat cocok."

"Yah! Kau—kau punya pacar baru lagi?" teriak Yesung tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun semakin terlihat menyedihkan dengan memberi tatapan memelas pada Yesung. "Dia bukan pacarku hyung." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menghela nafas berat. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali saat mengatakan kata-kata itu?

"Kau harus membawa dia lain kali." Tambah Siwon seraya menyesap rokoknya "Kenalkan dia pada kita." Dan Kyuhyun pun meringis.

Membawa Sungmin kesini? Pub ini terisi penuh dengan bau asap rokok dan minuman keras. Bahkan Kyuhyun pun tak pernah berenana membawa Sungmin kesini. Kyuhyun meneguk bir di depannya sampai hampir kosong lalu merasakan tubuhnya menggigil karena sensasi pening yang menyerang kepalanya.

"Aku akan pulang hyung."

"Huh? Cepat sekali?" ujar Ryeowook tambah khawatir "Apa kau bahkan bisa menyetir nanti?"

"Aku tak mabuk hyung." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya lalu berdiri "Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Berhati-hatilah."

Kyuhyun sampai di mobilnya dan menunggu sejenak sampai pening di kepalanya menghilang sebelum mengemudi. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di roda kemudi sambil menutup matanya. Dia tersentak kembali ke kenyataan ketika tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk jendela kaca mobilnya. Kyuhyun mendongak dan mendapati Yesung melambaikan tangan dan membawa ponselnya.

"Kau meninggalkannya tadi," ujar Yesung seraya menyerahkan ponsel Kyuhyun.

"A—ah terima kasih hyung."

Yesung menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Kau tahu? Aku tak suka melihatmu yang seperti mayat hidup begini."

"Maaf jika itu mengganggumu hyung." jawab Kyuhyun

"Jika dia sangat berarti untukmu, itu berarti kau harus berjuang demi dia." Yesung menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun dengan halus.

"Kau hati-hatilah di jalan!" Yesung melambaikan tangan padanya sekali lagi dan berbalik untuk berjalan menjauh dari mobil.

Senyum malu-malu Sungmin berkelebat di pikiran Kyuhyun. Lalu ia dengan cepat menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Perkataan Yesung merupakan sebuah pukulan baginya, dia merasa Sungmin sangat berarti—sial! Sungmin sangat berarti untunya—jadi tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya menuju apartemen mungil Sungmin.

Ketukannya di pintu apartemen Sungmin sangat keras dan terdengar tidak sabaran. Kyuhyun menyadari saat ini tubuhnya berbau asap rokok dan lebih buruknya, minuman beralkohol. Dia benar-benar lupa pada asma Sungmin, jadi ketika pintu apartemen terbuka Kyuhyun dengan cepat memperingatkan Sungmin untuk menjauh.

"Mundurlah dan tutup hidungmu." Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak dan Sungmin mematuhi dengan bingung. Ia berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun sambil tetap menutup hidungnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" suara Sungmin teredam di bawah telapak tangannya.

"Apa kau mempunyai handuk cadangan? Aku akan mandi sebentar untuk menghilangkan bau ini."

Sungmin tampak semakin bingung. "...mandi? disini?"

Suara Kyuhyun hampir menghilang ketika berkata "Aku _tidak boleh _mandi disini?"

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya lugu sambil mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam dengan masih menjaga jarak sesuai perintah Kyuhyun dan lalu melemparkan handuk yang tadi ia ambil sebentar.

"Tunggu. Memangnya kau bawa baju?"

Kyuhyun menatap pakaiannya. Sungmin benar. Bahkan jika ia mandi, bau asap rokok dan alkohol itu akan tetap ada. Kyuhyun belum memikirkan tentang itu jadi, "...tidak. Aku tidak bawa"

"Oh Kyuhyun-ah. Aku akan mencari sesuatu nanti, kau mandi saja." Ujar Sungmin sambil menghilang ke dalam kamarnya. Beruntung ia menemukan baju mantan teman sekamarnya dulu. Ia rasa baju ini akan sangat pas untuk Kyuhyun—Sungmin mengenyampingkan soal merek—Sungmin menempatkan pakaian itu di luar kamar mandi saat ia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun dimana-mana jadi ia yakin Kyuhyun pasti sedang mandi sekarang.

Setelahnya, ia pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan dua gelas susu coklat hangat. Sungmin mengaduk cairan panas itu sambil melamun lalu melirik sedikit ke arah jam dinding. Jam setengah sepuluh. Ini belum terlalu larut, tapi tetap saja hal itu sangat tidak biasa bagi seseorang untuk datang berkunjung pada jam segini.

Sungmin menunggu dengan sabar sampai Kyuhyun selesai mandi di dapur—memunggungi ruang depan. Dia bisa mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yag tertutup dan suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya. Sungmin berbalik dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya saat Kyuhyun menerjang tubuhnya, menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya erat.

Sungmin merasa detak jantungnya bertambah cepat. Kyuhyun berbau segar dan ia dapat merasakan air menetes ke bahunya dari rambut Kyuhyun yang masih setengah basah. Lengan Kyuhyun terasa sangat nyaman di sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa kau tak memberiku kesempatan sama sekali?" Kyuhyun bergumam sangat lembut—hampir menyakitkan. "Ini tidak adil..."

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya ditekan semakin kuat ke dalam pelukan sosok yang lebih jangkung darinya. "Kyuhyun-ah. Aku hanya—aku hanya tidak ingin kau merasa—"

"Kecewa?"

"—terbebani" Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan Kyuhyun menarik diri tiba-tiba.

Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sedikit menghakimi dan matanya berteriak protes "Terbebani?"

Sungmin menghela nafas berat sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menaruh kedua lengannya di bahu Sungmin dan tiba-tiba suasana berubah menjadi dingin. "Lihat saja aku. Aku tidak bisa benar-benar pergi ke sembarang tempat-tempat umum. Itu sangat—sangat menyedihkan." cicit Sungmin "Aku merasa sangat takut saat berpikir...jika kau akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat dan aku tak bisa pergi karena—karena itu akan membuat asma ku kambuh—tak peduli betapa—betapa aku ingin pergi..." ujar Sungmin megap-megap dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu bertanya "Bahkan kau, untuk apa kau datang ke sini Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun berpaling "Teman-temanku. Mereka bertanya tentangmu."

"Teman-temanmu?"

"Ya, mereka ingin aku memperkenalkan dirimu. Terutama Siwon hyung."

"Tunggu," Sungmin mengangkat tangannya "Kita tidak sedang dalam sebuah hubungan apapun, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Aku tahu," bisik Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin lagi dan membenamkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku sedang berusaha untuk mewujudkannya. Tak bisakah kau melihatnya?"

Rasanya seperti jantung Sungmin ditusuk dengan ribuan jarum karena ini sangat menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan kata-kata itu karena ia tahu—Sungmin tahu dari awal jika Kyuhyun sangat menginginkan dirinya namun ia terlalu takut untuk membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Sungmin menahan tangis saat ia merasakan lengan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengusap-usap pinggangnya untuk menarik dia lebih dekat.

"Tolong beri aku kesempatan," bisik Kyuhyun hampir putus asa. "Kumohon."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya lelah sambil menatap bahu lebar Kyuhyun. "Aku—"

"Kumohon," potong Kyuhyun sambil memperat pelukannya "Kau tak akan tahu sampai kita mencoba."

Rasanya seperti Kyuhyun tak akan melepaskan Sungmin dari pelukannya sampai Sungmin mengakatan 'ya'. Sungmin merasa nafasnya menjadi sedikit compang-camping dan detak jantungnya terus meningkat dengan cepat. Dia merasa takut—dia merasa benar-benar takut. Sungmin tidak siap untuk sebuah hubungan karena ia tahu ia hanya akan menjadi beban bagi orang lain. Dan kali ini, mungkin untuk Kyuhyun.

Lama waktu berlalu dan Kyuhyun hampir mendesah kalah ketika ia menyadari Sugmin tidak akan memberinya jawaban dalam waktu dekat. Ruangan itu tenang, dan satu-satunya hal yang ia bisa dengar adalah detak jantungnya sendiri. Kyuhyun melonggarkan cengkeramannya di pinggang Sungmin untuk membiarkan dia pergi, tapi kemudian Sungmin mendekat padanya dan Kyuhyun mendengar sebuah bisikkan

" ... Baiklah. "

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menggambarkan apa yang dirasakannya karena ini terlalu—terlalu membahagiakan.

Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu yakin dengan hubungan mereka—apakah mereka benar-benar pacaran atau tidak, atau apakah 'Baiklah' Sungmin seperti dalam 'Baiklah, aku memberimu kesempatan tapi hubungan ini belum khusus' atau 'Baiklah, aku memberikan kesempatan dan sekarang kita pacaran' .

Terserah, yang terpenting sekarang Kyuhyun senang karena Sungmin telah memutuskan untuk memberinya kesempatan dan itu sudah cukup baginya .

Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar pergi keluar—kencan—jika kalian ingin menyebutnya begitu— kecuali pergi bersama ke kampus—hanya dua hari seminggu bagi Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun mulai menghabiskan waktu luangnya di apartemen mungil Sungmin. Sungmin tampak tidak nyaman pada awalnya dengan Kyuhyun yang dengan seenaknya keluar masuk ruang pribadinya—seperti kamar, tapi seperti yang berkembang dari hari ke minggu, Sungmin jadi sudah terbiasa untuk itu.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok Sungmin. Sempurna dan tanpa cacat sama sekali mungkin kata yang paling dekat. Segala sesuatu tentang Sungmin selalu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terpukau.

Sungmin selalu melekat dan tidak bisa lepas pada laptop-nya, memelototinya dengan mata bulat indahnya. Menyampingkan soal kesehatannya, Sungmin ternyata sangat multitalenta dan cerdas. Kyuhyun juga menyadari bahwa ia sudah berhenti memakan makanan junk food dan beralih pada masakan rumahan buatan Sungmin sebagai gantinya.

Kyuhyun selalu berusaha membujuk Sungmin untuk pindah ke apartemen miliknya, tapi Sungmin selalu menolak dengan halus dan mengatakan jika apartemen ini memiliki banyak kenangan. Kyuhyun bertanya kenangan apa itu dan Sungmin menjawab 'sahabat'nya.

Seseorang yang benar-benar peduli pada dirinya—dulu.

Sampai akhirnya diantara mereka tak ada yang ingat ketika Kyuhyun mulai membawa beberapa pakaian mahalnya ke apartemen Sungmin. Mereka tidak ingat sejak kapan Kyuhyun menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di apartemen Sungmin dan bukannya dengan teman-temannya.

Hal itu pun menjadi sebuah topik saat makan malam.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tahu..." ujar Sungmin "Kau bisa pergi dengan teman-temanmu kapanpun kau mau tanpa perlu memikirkanku."

"Hm? Mereka sibuk."

"Sibuk melakukan...apa?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab sampai ia menelan spaghetti buatan Sungmin ke tenggorokannya. "Begini. Siwon hyung dan Kibum hyung selalu bekerja. Ryeowook sama sepertiku dan kau yang sibuk dengan jadwal perkuliahan. Dan Yesung hyung tak akan mengganggunya dengan mencari kegiatan lain untuk menyibukkan—mengalihkan pikirannya dari Ryeowook."

Sungmin memberi jeda sebentar sebelum mengangguk pelan "A—ah begitu"

"Apakah ada yang salah?"

"T—tidak. Hanya saja—hanya saja kau mempunyai banyak sekali teman."

Kyuhyun menyeringai "Mereka teman-temanmu juga, kau tahu. Mereka sangat ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku hanya tinggal mengatur sebuah pertemuan nanti. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah"

Kyuhyun berkedip menyadari betapa mudahnya tadi. Dia berpikir Sungmin akan menolak tawaran itu karena mereka tidak sedang berada dalam hubungan atau apapun itu tapi tidak, Sungmin setuju setuju saja. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya kembali tersenyum bahagia. "Sungmin-ah. Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Sungmin ragu-ragu sesaat sebelum mengangguk untuk Kyuhyun. "Tentu."

"_Sahabat_mu itu—dimana dia sekarang?" 

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia tidak cemburu karena wajah Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berubah cerah. Kyuhyun menyesal bertanya langsung. Tapi sekali lagi, ia ingin tahu segala sesuatu tentang Sungmin. Termasuk teman-teman dan mantan pacarnya—jika ada.

"Kanginie-hyung," Ujar Sungmin seraya menusuk makanannya main-main dengan garpu. "Dia dengan Leeteuk hyung sekarang." Dia meletakkan garpu disamping piringnya dan meraih gelasnya untuk minum. "Aku senang melihatnya bahagia."

"Leeteuk hyung itu adalah ... pacarnya?"

Sungmin selesai meneguk airnya dan mengangguk antusias. "Aku percaya itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama! Kangin hyung membawaku ke rumah sakit hari itu ketika ia menabrak Leeteuk hyung. Mereka sangat canggung pada awalnya dan Leeteuk hyung pikir aku adalah pacarnya Kangin hyung" Sungmin menghentikkan kikikannya "-Tapi akhirnya mereka cocok."

Meskipun Sungmin tampak sangat bahagia, tapi Kyuhyun dapat melihatsedikit kesedihan yang ditampilkan dalam bola Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membenci itu. Dia menunggu dan hati-hati mengatakan.

"Dan ...?"

"Tidak ada 'dan', " Sungmin sedikit mengerutkan kening. "Oh. Mungkin ... 'dan kemudian mereka hidup bahagia selamanya?' Karena mereka sekarang—" Dia meraih garpu lagi untuk terus makan, tapi tatapan intens dari Kyuhyun menghentikannya. Sungmin melirik ke arahnya dan tenggelam pada tatapan Kyuhyun. Mengapa begitu sulit untuk berbohong pada Kyuhyun?

"Dan?"

Sungmin membasahi bibirnya gugup, "Tidak ada 'Dan', Kyuhyun-ah." Ulang Sungmin.

"Tapi?" dengan keras kepala Kyuhyun terus mendesak Sungmin.

Sungmin menatapnya dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa membaca pikirannya dengan mudah seperti dia adalah semacam buku yang terbuka. "Tapi ... Kangin hyung hampir tidak bisa bersama-sama dengan Leeteuk hyung. Karena aku. Karena dia bilang ... dia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan aku sendirian."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk seolah-olah terus mendorong Sungmin untuk melanjutkan.

"Ini sangat menyedihkan, bukan? Tapi kemudian aku membuat keputusan yang tepat untuk meyakinkan dia untuk tinggal bersama Leeteuk hyung. Aku sangat kesepian pada awalnya, karena Kangin hyung sangat hiper dan bisa membawa senyum ke semua orang. Apartemen ini tidak pernah sepi. Dia tidak pernah tenang," ia terkekeh dan menatap Kyuhyun .

Entah kenapa tatapan Sungmin kali ini seperti ia sedang mengatakan—meminta Kyuhyun untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Karena Sungmin takut sendirian, kesepian dan ia membutuhkan seseorang. Sungmin memang tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut padanya, tapi Kyuhyun tahu jika mata Sungmin mengatakan hal seperti itu.

.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu sejak Sungmin mengatakan 'Baiklah' dan Kyuhyun menyadari kebiasaan-kebiasaan buruknya telah menghilang.

Perlahan, tapi pasti, ia merubah pola hidupnya menjadi lebih baik.

Sungmin yang telah mengubah hidup Kyuhyun itu. Dia tidak yakin apakah itu istilah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hal itu karena Sungmin tidak memiliki niat untuk mengubah Kyuhyun tapi ia tetap melakukannya. Kyuhyun mulai pilih-pilih tentang makanan. Dia memasukkan lebih banyak sayuran dan buah-buahan ke tenggorokannya daripada junk food.

Kyuhyun mulai memperbaiki jadwal tidurnya, setidaknya delapan jam sehari dan minum banyak air. Kyuhyun mulai memesan soda atau jus dibandingkan beer setiap kali ia bergaul dengan teman-temannya dan Kibum menatapnya senang.

Tapi yang lebih jelas dan penting adalah bahwa Kyuhyun telah mengurangi intensitas merokok- nya. Teman-temannya sangat tentu senang—terutama pada bagian merokok. Meskipun membutuhkan waktu, tapi Kyuhyun menunjukkan tekad dan signifikansi nya untuk bisa berhenti dari merokok. Yesung berhenti memberinya tatapan horor saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang tidak merokok lagi. Siwon juga tersenyum dan menepuk bahunya, merasa bangga dengan Kyuhyun dan kehidupan (sehat)-nya sekarang. Lalu samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar Ryeowook menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'kita benar-benar perlu diperkenalkan kepada orang yang bernama Sungmin ini.'

Kyuhyun sedang berada di ruang tamu Sungmin malam itu dengan laptop-nya dan buku teks yang tersebar di mana-mana di atas meja. Dosennya tidak akan berhenti memberi tugas kelasnya meskipun mereka sudah menjadi mahasiswa. Saat ini, Kyuhyun hanya ingin membanting kepalanya terhadap buku teks tebal itu dan jatuh tertidur. Sial. Dia bisa menyalin tugas milik Ryeowook nanti—Ryeowook satu jurusan dengannya-kedokteran.

Sungmin melangkah keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan mengerjap melihat tugas-tugas Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sangat menggunung. 

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Mendengar suara lembut Sungmin yang memanggil namanya, Kyuhyun jadi semakin terlihat kacau. Tidak, ia tidak bisa menyalin tugas milik Ryeowook. Dia harus bisa mengerjakan hal ini sampai selesai.

Sungmin menyelipkan tubuh mungilnya di samping Kyuhyun sambil menggunakan sikunya sebagai tumpuan dagu. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam lembut sebagai jawaban. Yang lebih jangkung dari dua sosok itu tampak begitu sibuk dan Sungmin tidak ingin menjadi orang yang merepotkan. Itu berbeda dari tugasnya belajar di rumah, tapi mungkin itu hanya karena dia tidak mengambil jurusan kedokteran - ia tahu bahwa ia lemah dalam segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sains. Akhirnya Sungmin menepuk Kyuhyun di punggungnya dan memutuskan untuk membuat makan malam, tapi kemudian matanya melihat sebuah kaleng kecil asing di atas meja lalu bertanya penasaran. 

"Kyuhyun-ah ... apa ini?"

Mata Kyuhyun melihat ke arah tatapan Sungmin sebentar dan kembali ke selembar kertas di bawah tangannya. "Permen karet."

Sungmin memicingkan matanya untuk melihat tulisan yang tertera di kaleng permen karet tersebut. "... Untuk perokok?"

"Hn, Aku berhenti merokok."

Tampaknya Sungmin sangat terkejut saat ia berbalik untuk menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau—kau berhenti? Sejak—sejak kapan?"

"Sudah dari bulan lalu," Kyuhyun mengerutkan hidungnya sebal dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya frustrasi. Dia tampaknya ia tidak mampu menyelesaikan tugas ini sendiri. "Butuh waktu cukup lama sampai aku mampu menggantikan kecanduan nikotin ini dengan mengunyah permen karet—oh sayang, aku pikir aku harus menelepon Ryeowook untuk pertanyaan ini ..."

Sungmin ternganga. Jadi alasan mengapa Kyuhyun tidak berbau asap rokok lagi akhir-akhir ini adalah karena ia benar-benar berhenti? Dia berpikir pria itu hanya tidak merokok di depannya karena masalah asmanya. Sungmin tidak pernah berharap Kyuhyun untuk berhenti. Itu pasti hal yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat menyadari Sungmin masih tetap berada di sampingnya. Ia pikir Sungmin akan pergi ke dapur, tapi ternyata Sungmin malah merayap mendekat dan mengangkat tangannya mengelus helaian rambut Kyuhyun yang terdapat di dahinya.

"Kamu perlu istirahat," bisik Sungmin. Lalu secara tiba-tiba Sungmin membawa bibirnya untuk mendarat di bibir Kyuhyun.

Ciuman itu masih lugu dan polos. Sangat sederhana, itu hanya saat di mana sepasang bibir bertemu dengan sepasang bibir, tapi bagi Kyuhyun, itu luar biasa. Sungmin yang pertama memberikannya sebuah ciuman dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan nafas hangat milik Sungmin di dekatnya. Kyuhyun hampir tenggelam saat Sungmin perlahan-lahan menarik diri, tapi tidak membuatnya sangat jauh karena Kyuhyun telah menyambar pergelangan tangannya.

"Wow," desau Kyuhyun antusias. "Aku memang membutuhkan itu."

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya dan Kyuhyun buru-buru menambahkan, "M—maksudku istirahat. Aku membutuhkan istirahat."

Sungmin tertawa dan kali ini, dia benar-benar menarik diri dari Kyuhyun. "Aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk dimakan."

"Oke."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk sambil bengong saat Sungmin memberinya senyum malu-malu dan pergi ke dapur. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa seperti seseorang yang baru saja memberi mantra pada dirinya. Mata Kyuhyun turun ke meja dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tampak seperti sepotong kue dan awan melayang di pikirannya dan menghilang.

Semuanya menjadi jelas. Hubungannya dengan Sungmin menjadi lebih jelas karena sebuah ciuman yang ia dapatkan dari Sungmin barusan.

Padahal dalam tepatnya lima belas jam, Kyuhyun harus menyerahkan tugas kepada dosen dan rasa bibir lembut Sungmin masih bertahan dan berhasil mematahkan semua konsentrasinya.

Kyuhyun lalu menutup buku dan berdiri. Ia berjalan cepat menuju dapur, tidak benar-benar peduli pada kenyataan bahwa tugasnya harus diselesaikan jika ia ingin memiliki nilai yang baik pada semester itu. Bau bawang menembus lubang hidungnya saat Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya menyentak bahu Sungmin dan membuatnya berbalik.

Sosok yang lebih pendek dari dua sosok itu hanya bisa terkesiap ketika Kyuhyun menahan bahunya tegas dan lalu menciumnya. Sungmin menegang untuk sepersekian detik sebelum merasa rileks pada cengkraman lembut lengan Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas bergegas mematikan kompor sebelum kembali lagi ke pipi kenyal milik Sungmin itu.

Kyuhyun merasakan jari-jari Sungmin yang mencengkram erat kemejanya mencoba memberi isyarat agar Kyuhyun bisa berhenti dan Sungmin bisa menghirup oksigen yang dua kali lebih dibutuhkan olehnya dibandingkan orang-orang lain.

Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap khawatir Sungmin yang terengah menghirup udara.

Ya, Kyuhyun harus tahu itu. Suatu pelajaran baru baginya. Ia harus bisa mengontrol dirinya saat mencium Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak pernah mengatakannya keras-keras, tapi hubungan mereka sekarang sudah resmi. Sungmin mulai membiarkan Kyuhyun membawanya pergi kemana-mana dengan mobil mewahnya dan mulai melakukan beberapa kegiatan seperti berbelanja bersama-sama.

Hal ini adalah sebuah kejutan ketika Kyuhyun pergi membawa Sungmin untuk menonton pertunjukan tari Heechul hyung—teman Kyuhyun yang lain—itu. Kyuhyun pikir tempat itu sangat aman dan tidak ada yang diperbolehkan untuk merokok di dalam ruangan, jadi pacar—ya, pacarnya tidak akan mendapatkan serangan asma tiba-tiba.

Teman-teman Kyuhyun menyambut Sungmin dengan hangat dan cengiran lebar terpampang di wajah Kyuhyun saat itu. Reaksi mereka terhadap Sungmin dan reaksi sebelumnya mereka terhadap mantan-mantannya benar-benar berbeda.

Senyum malu-malu Sungmin-lah yang berhasil menangkap hati mereka. Siwon menyikut siku Kyuhyun karena secara pribadi, dia pikir Sungmin lebih manis dan berseri-seri dibanding Kibum yang langsung memukul keras kepalanya. Ryeowook memberinya senyum malaikat ketika ia melihat Sungmin yang selalu menempel pada Kyuhyun sepanjang waktu dengan jari-jarinya terhubung erat dengan jari Kyuhyun.

Ketika mereka bercinta, Kyuhyun harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak bisa begitu kasar atau cepat, tidak peduli betapa ia sangat ingin begitu karena erangan indah Sungmin yang menyebut namanya membuat dia hampir gila. Setiap kali kecepatan gerakan pinggul Kyuhyun meningkat secara tak sengaja, ia akan panik karena Sungmin tampak seperti kehabisan nafas—dilihat dari cara dadanya bergerak.

Dan Kyuhyun kemudian akan melambat sambil membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan ke telinga Sungmin. Ketika nafas Sungmin kembali hampir normal, Kyuhyun akan menciumnya lagi, perlahan-lahan, sabar, penuh kasih, dan membiarkan Sungmin tahu bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin jika laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu harus dirawat di rumah sakit hanya karena ia tidak bisa menahan juniornya yang sialan itu.

Kyuhyun tak tahu tepatnya sejak kapan kesehatan Sungmin telah menjadi prioritas utamanya.  
>Ada saat-saat ketika Sungmin terbangun karena serangan asma mendadak di tengah malam dan Kyuhyun akan terjaga, juga. Dia akan mencoba untuk membuat Sungmin merasa lebih nyaman.<p>

Setiap kali Sungmin mengalami kesulitan bernapas—kadang-kadang inhaler-nya tidak membantu sama sekali ketika Sungmin tidak bisa menggunakannya karena batuk yang tak ada habisnya menyerang. Kyuhyun merasa dadanya sangat sakit saat ia mendengar suara Sungmin sedang menangkap oksigen di sekitarnya dengan susah payah dan pada saat seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali tinggal di sampingnya, memegang tangannya, dan menyeka keringat dari dahinya.

Pada saat-saat seperti itu, Sungmin yang lemah akan bergumam bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja jika Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi darinya. Bahwa Sungmin akan mengerti, dan bahwa Sungmin tidak akan pernah menyalahkan Kyuhyun, karena Sungmin tahu bahwa mungkin itu lebih baik bagi mereka.

Kyuhyun hampir putus asa untuk mencari cara agar dapat membuat Sungmin mengerti bahwa ia tidak akan pergi, tapi pacarnya hanya akan selalu tersenyum lembut dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa bahkan jika itu terjadi, ia masih akan memaafkannya.

Entah sudah berapa kalinya ia membujuk Sungmin untuk pindah ke apartemen miliknya dan tinggal bersama disana. Disamping Kyuhyun mempunyai seorang dokter pribadi di dekat sana, daerah apartemennya juga sangat dekat dengan rumah sakit milik ayahnya.

Tapi Sungmin dengan keras kepala mengatakan dengan lembut, "Kau bisa pergi dariku, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Lalu Kyuhyun pun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi karena ia tidak ingin mengerti tentang apa yang diucapkan oleh Sungmin itu.

.

.

.

.

Laki-laki tampan berkulit pucat itu pergi meninggalkan apartemen Sungmin ke kampus, dengan kecemasan yang sangat memenuhi kepalanya.

Kondisi Sungmin hari itu sedikit menurun—Kyuhyun merasa sangat kacau karena sepertinya hal itu disebabkan oleh tiga ronde mereka saat bercinta tadi malam. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahannya. Sungmin terlihat begitu indah dengan erangan dan sentuhan dan ciumannya yang adiktif. Meskipun alasan yang lebih besar adalah karena Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata untuk memberitahu Sungmin bahwa ia **tidak akan** pernah meninggalkannya dan Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa tindakan berbicara lebih jelas daripada kata-kata.

Pukul setengah sebelas Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya sedang berada di perpustakaan dengan tumpukkan buku di mejanya.

"Hai."

Kyuhyun tidak mendongak dari bukunya. Bahkan tanpa melihat, dia tahu itu adalah suara Victoria—matan pacarnya yang terakhir sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sungmin—. Kyuhyun hampir saja memilih untuk mengabaikan wanita itu, tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya berbisik '_Sungmin__tidak ingin__kau__menjadi seperti itu_', sehingga Kyuhyun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum. Senyumnya yang terlihat dipaksakan sedikit membuat Victoria meringis.

"Hai. Mencari buku juga?" 

Victoria tidak tersenyum kembali. "Kau sudah berubah."

"Benarkah?", Gumam Kyuhyun terlihat tidak peduli, jelas tak tertarik pada topik apa pun yang Victoria bahas. 

Victoria sengaja duduk di seberang Kyuhyun dan mengerutkan kening pada judul buku yang mantan pacarnya sedang baca. _**Asma dan**____**bagaimana cara mencegahnya**_. Victoria berdeham.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini."

Ucapan Victoria menarik perhatian Kyuhyun dan ia sedikit mengerutkan kening pada pernyataan itu. "Ehm—maksudmu?"

"Kau ... kau berubah. Dan aku benci itu. Sekarang kau terlihat jarang bergaul dengan teman-temanmu karena waktumu hanya tersedia untuk—untuk _dia_," ujar Victoria datar seperti dia sedang mengatakan suatu penyakit. "Kau berubah, Kyuhyun."

"Apa yang sedang kau coba katakan disini?"

"Jika itu adalah aku, aku tidak akan pernah memintamu untuk berubah. Aku selalu mencintaimu apa adanya."

Kemarahan Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba meningkat dan ia membanting bukunya tertutup. "Kau tak punya hak untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu, Victoria."

"Tentu saja aku punya! Karena aku sudah pernah berpacaran denganmu dan kau terlihat seperti bukan kau akhir-akhir ini," Victoria berteriak kembali dengan mata berkaca-kacanya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu lagi apakah perbuatan itu palsu atau itu nyata—ia tak bisa membedakannya lagi— "Memangnya apa? dia sakit? Dia begitu sakit dan itulah alasan dia bisa mengikatmu seperti rantai, dan kau tidak bisa pergi karena kau merasa terbebani dan—" 

_Terbebani._

__"Tutup mulut sialanmu itu, Victoria."

Victoria berhenti bicara dan tampak tegang. "Kau—kau tak pernah memaki sebelumnya..."

"Oh, aku melakukannya sekarang, jika kau terus seperti itu," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada berbahaya dan giginya terkatup. "Kau tahu, Vic? Saat aku berpacaran denganmu, tak setiap hari aku merasa bahagia. Kau membuatku seperti tidak berharga. Kau mempermalukan aku dengan semua drama air matamu dan cerita-cerita palsu tentang diriku yang sepertinya sangat brengsek. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Aku merasa senang. Aku merasa sangat senang bersamanya, karena dia sangat berharga untukku. Dia tidak pernah meminta apa-apa. Aku berubah karena aku ingin. Aku _ingin_ berubah demi dirinya"

Mata Victoria semakin berkaca-kaca dan Kyuhyun tidak peduli apakah ia tadi berteriak cukup keras dan menarik perhatian seluruh mahasiswa kampusnya di perpustakaan.

"Dan asal kau tahu," ujar Kyuhyun dingin . "Aku merasa terbebani saat bersamamu."

"Kyuhyun—kumohon..."

Kyuhyun kemudian mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya dengan ekspresi marah ke dalam tas. Victoria hanya bisa menatapnya sedih saat Kyuhyun keluar dari perpustakaan sambil mengentak-entakkan kakinya, dia sangat marah.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti karena dia tak sengaja melihat sosok Sungmin di depannya dan warna mukanya pacar nya seperti terkuras dari wajahnya—pucat. Kemarahannya soal Victoria tadi dengan cepat terganti dengan kekhawatiran ketika matanya melebar dan berlari ke arah Sungmin dengan cepat. "Min? Apa yang kau—bagaimana kau bisa di sini?" karena setahu Kyuhyun tadi pagi Sungmin tak bisa bergerak dan tubuhnya lemas.

Sungmin tampak terengah-engah dan matanya menatap Victoria dari kejauhan."Aku...m—maafkan aku"

"Jangan begitu!" ujar Kyuhyun cemas sambil menarik Sungmin mendekat. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin terisak lemah. "Tidak, aku—aku merasa tidak begitu baik, dan aku takut. Aku ingin pergi ke rumah sakit, tapi aku tidak ingin pergi sendirian, jadi aku pikir aku hanya akan menunggu sampai kelasmu selesai di perpustakaan sampai melihatmu dengan—dengan .." nafas Sungmin terdengar megap-megap menyakitkan dan Kyuhyun dengan cepat bergumam 'ssshhh' pelan menenangkan. "Maafkan aku, aku seharusnya pergi sendiri dan bukannya datang ke sini—"

"Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun tegas sambil menyeka air matanya. "Tenanglah. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak—tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Aku—aku akan pergi sendiri."

Kyuhyun kehabisan ide tentang bagaimana lagi caranya agar bisa menenangkan Sungmin—karena 'panik' adalah hal yang buruk bagi seorang penderita asma—, sehingga Kyuhyun membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Sungmin merasa seluruh tubuhnya melemah saat bibirnya dipertemukan dengan bibir Kyuhyun lalu ia akhirnya runtuh dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Pria yang lebih jangkung kemudian mengambil kesempatan untuk menyeret Sungmin pergi dengannya menuju parkiran mobil.

Sungmin membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh Kyuhyun dan hanya bisa mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada lengan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sungmin melihat seluruh argumen pacarnya dengan seseorang yang tampaknya adalah mantannya dan Sungmin dapat mendengar setiap kalimat tersebut degan keras dan jelas. Mantan pacar Kyuhyun terlihat sangat cantik, sempurna, sangat sehat, dan—dan sangat berbeda dengan dirinya. Dan kata-kata itu—kata-katanya benar-benar tepat, tidak peduli seberapa kejam perkataannya itu. 

_Kyuhyun tidak bisa meninggalkannya karena Sungmin yang sakit dan Sungmin yanng mengikatnya seperti rantai._

Sungmin merasa kepalanya berputar dan tubuhnya remuk saat ia merasakan tikaman menyakitkan di dadanya dan itu mempengaruhi udara yang masuk ke paru-parunya. Ini sangat menyakitkan dan tak tertahankan—Sungmin tidak bisa bernapas.

Nama Kyuhyun adalah hal terakhir yang ia serukan lemah sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menemukan tangannya sedang dicengkeram erat oleh seseorang.

Dengan lemah ia mengedipkan matanya dan berbalik ke kanan. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun tertidur di kursi, dengan wajah terkubur dalam lengannya di tempat tidur. Posisi seperti itu pasti sangat tidak nyaman dan Sungmin merasakan sakit tiba-tiba di hatinya. Ia mencoba bergerak, namun tubuhnya masih sangat lemah dan kepalanya terasa berat.

Sungmin mencoba menarik tangannya, tapi cengkeraman Kyuhyun terlalu erat.  
>Gerakan lemah Sungmin menyebabkan Kyuhyun untuk bangun dari tidurnya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa detik sebelum matanya melebar saat menyadari bahwa Sungmin telah sadar. "Sayang, kau sudah bangun."<p>

"Um ," Sungmin melawan dorongan untuk blushing saat mendengar panggilan sayang dari Kyuhyun dan mengangguk letih. "Berapa lama aku—"

"Beberapa jam." jawab Kyuhyun dan lalu meringis saat ia berdiri tegak di kursinya. "Sial." Umpatnya tentang posisi tidur. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Lebih baik," ujar Sungmin. "Kau harus pulang dan istirahat Kyuhyun-ah. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Jika itu aku yang berbaring di tempatmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Min?" 

Sungmin mengerjap "Aku.. ?" 

"Kalau itu aku, apakah kau akan pulang dan meninggalkan aku di sini sendirian?" 

"A—aku.. tentu saja tidak"

"Sekarang kau tahu kan kenapa aku disini, hm?"

Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya kembali "...ya"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tadi dimarahi oleh seorang dokter. Dan—dan yeah, perkataannya sedikit memalukan."

Sungmin tertawa "Kenapa dia memarahimu?"

"Dia bilang kau tidak bisa kelelahan," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap bagian belakang lehernya malu-malu "Dan malam tadi kita melakukan—oh tuhan, pernyataannya sangat terang-terangan, aku merasa sangat malu."

Sungmin menghela nafas lelah sambil mengelus helaian rambut Kyuhyun. "Tapi itu bagus." 

"Itu bagus? Itu menyenangkan. Dan _aku _sangat hebat."

"Sangat menyenangkan sampai aku harus masuk rumah sakit, hm?"

Kyuhyun mengerang menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya "Aku tahu. Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun menghela napas dan membungkuk untuk mencium dahi Sungmin. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan _pernah _membuatmu sampai kelelahan lagi dan—sial! Min, aku benar-benar takut saat mereka mencoba untuk memompakan selang oksigen padamu...Aku pikir aku—aku akan kehilanganmu. Itu sebabnya aku memegangimu sangat erat tadi dan apakah—apakah lenganmu jadi sakit, hm?"

Sungmin tertegun saat Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya sayang. Senyuman menenangkan yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun membuat nyali Sungmin hilang untuk melihat sepasang bola mata kekasihnya itu. Dia menundukkan pandangannya ke selimut putih dengan sedih. "Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun hampir mendesah lelah karena dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. "Sungmin..."

"Aku benar-benar menjadi beban yang sangat merepotkan bukan?"

"Itu tidak benar."

"Mantan pacarmu memang benar."

"Jangan dengarkan dia, dia berbicara omong kosong sepanjang waktu."

"Aku akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupku dengan hanya bolak-balik ke rumah sakit," ujar Sungmin muram dengan suara rendah "Aku tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal yang akan membuatmu senang. Aku tidak bisa pergi ke suatu pub denganmu. Aku tidak bisa lari denganmu di pagi hari. Aku tidak bisa... menemanimu ke tempat-tempat umum karena selalu ada kemungkinan jika seseorang akan merokok dan sekarang kau rela untuk berhenti merokok hanya karena kau mencemaskan kesehatanku dan bagaimana jika nanti kau—"

"Sungmin, hentikan."

"Tapi..." Sungmin mulai terisak "Ini kenyataannya, Kyuhyun-ah. Mantan pacarmu itu benar. Aku hanya bisa membuatmu seperti rantai yang terikat. Itulah mengapa aku selalu bilang bahwa tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin pergi meninggalkanku. Kau masih muda, Kyuhyun. Kau bisa bersama dengan siapapun yang kau suka."

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin bersamamu."

"Tapi aku hanya akan menjadi masalah bagimu. Dan jika—jika suatu hari nanti, aku sakit lebih parah dari ini dan kau tak ada disisiku...Aku tidak ingin sampai kau menyalahkan diri sendiri dan merasa bersalah karena kau tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa pun yang terjadi padaku. "

"Aku bisa hidup dengan itu. Aku bisa mencoba."

"Tapi—"

"Apakah hal ini cukup untuk kau mau mengizinkanku untuk menjagamu selamanya?" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin lalu sebuah cincin meluncur ke jari manisnya. Sungmin hampir tersedak saat ia melihatnya. "K—Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun memberi tatapan tulus pada Sungmin dan membawa tangan yang digenggam itu ke bibirnya. "Aku sudah punya benda ini sejak bulan lalu. Tapi aku tidak benar-benar yakin tentang hubungan kita sampai—sampai kau menciumku malam itu dan saat itulah aku tahu bahwa kau adalah milikku."

"Sungmin." panggilnya serius sambil mengangkat dagu Sungmin yang merunduk dengan lembut "Sekarang aku punya alasan untuk tinggal dan ini membuktikan segalanya. Aku punya alasan untuk—tidak , aku _ingin_ tinggal . Kau bukan beban. Kau adalah _tanggung jawabku_."

Sungmin hampir tidak tahan melihat ekspresi serius milik Kyuhyun itu. Dia ingin menyangkal argumen Kyuhyun dengan mengatakan 'tidak' atau apapun itu, tapi Sungmin berpikir lagi _apakah ia bisa_? Jauh di dalam hatinya, Sungmin tahu bahwa ia mencintai Kyuhyun lebih dari apa pun di dunia ini dan dia tidak ingin laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkannya. Matanya penuh dengan air mata, tapi mereka berdua tahu bahwa itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku takut..." bisik Sungmin sambil memeluk bahu Kyuhyun yang berada lebih rendah di sampingnya. "—sangat takut bila nanti kau...kau akan meninggalkanku satu hari nanti."

"Jangan begitu," bisik Kyuhyun kembali.

_Karena kau sangat berharga untukku, Cho Sungmin._

"Aku _tidak akan pernah _meninggalkanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

.

END

Udah ada yang pernah baca ini tapi bukan di akunku? Gpp. Ini ff kurepost lg dari akun yg bukan ini hehe

Yang nanya kenapa bahasaku belibet. Aduh maaf ya emang begini. Huhuhu

Yang respon ff wolves sedikit ya. Pengen ku hapus deh soalnya ribet bikin ff yang supernatural gitu wkwkwk.

RnR ya.


End file.
